Pheromones
by Yumi-Floppy-Usagi
Summary: Gray is accedentaly sprayed with a horrible perfume. After that, the Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail start acting really 'strange'. Especially Natsu. What kind of situation with these events lead to? GrayXNatsu and NatsuXGray. Please review!


_**A big thnx to **__**MiyuTanemura**__** for telling me that the title was misspelled ^^"**_

Pheromones

Gray wondered through the streets of Magnolia, with no apparent destination. Dozens of people bustled around him, trying to make their way from A to B. But he paid no attention. He was too busy trying to make sense of what had happened to him earlier.

~Flashback~

Gray was sitting at a table at the Fairy Tail guild, unaware of the whereabouts of his shirt, as usual, when Natsu stormed in saying something about an ice-cream store ripping him off. He was already at the end of his fuse, and it only took one smart-ass comment from Gray to get him to start throwing huge fireballs at him. Gray also started throwing Ice back at full power.

"Take that, Droopy eyes!"

"Kiss my ass, Slantly eyes!"

The battle continued on, with all the spectators sighing. Natsu covered his fists in flames, jumped high into the air, and came back down with an aerial attack aimed straight for Gray. But as gray went to take a step back, to ready himself to block it, he tripped and fell backwards, completely open.

"Shit!" He muttered to himself. He looked up at Natsu and braced himself for the searing pain to come. But his eyes widened as he noticed the expression on Natsu's face. He stared as the pink-haired mage pointed his flaming fist downwards and shot himself higher into the air, flew over Gray, and therefore avoiding shooting into him and burning him to a crisp.

Gray was bewildered at Natsu's sudden change in personality. Normally he would be ecstatic to get a chance to beat Gray up. Natsu fell to the floor before rolling and crashing painfully into the back wall.

"Heh. Doesn't hurt a bit." He said as he stood up, covered in grazes and bruises. "That all you got Gray?"

Gray looked around and was grateful to see no-one had noticed Natsu's strange actions. He guessed they had all just assumed it was Gray who shot Natsu into the wall. It seems not even Natsu noticed his own actions. He was acting the same as always.

After surveying the situation for a split second, Gray decided to turn around and walk out the door. Everyone looked up, shocked. It was not like Gray at all to walk away from a fight, _especially_ a fight with _Natsu_. But he had no choice. How could he fight seriously when Natsu had done something like that with no explanation?

~End Flashback~

And so that brings us back to Gray as he is now. His eyes downcast, walking or more like stumbling, through the busy streets in any direction his feet felt like taking him.

'Gah! I don't get it at all!' He thought to himself. 'I did notice Natsu acting a bit strange lately. This isn't the first time he hasn't been fighting seriously in our battles. I remember the other day, when Lucy and I were arguing over what mission to go on, he actually took my side! Not that I didn't like it, but it's not like him at all!'

He continued pondering over Natsu. And images of him flashed through his mind.

'I think Natsu has been training more lately. His biceps are definitely bigger.'

Unbeknownst to Gray, a light blush had appeared on his cheeks the more he thought of Natsu. More and more images kept flashing through his head, and all of a sudden, his light pink blush turned to a shade of deep red. He swiftly shook his head as if to clear it.

'What am I thinking? I need some distractions...'

At that moment, Gray turned a corner and was plunged straight into a seething crowd of loud people, all bunched around a perfume store.

'This should do it! What's everybody looking at?'

He made his way to the front of the crowd, where an older woman wearing a heavy-looking fur coat was standing in front of the door to the store. He could smell her strong artificial perfume from where he was standing. She was surrounded by boxes and boxes of a perfume product called _Draco. _He guessed it was a new release and everyone wanted to buy it.

"Ah! You look keen to buy some _Draco_ my young friend!" The woman shouted loud enough for the whole crowd to hear, before grabbing his arm in an iron grip and pulling him forward.

"What do you think? I'm wearing _Draco _myself. It is easily the best formula the company has ever created!" She continued to blab on and on, not giving Gray a chance to protest.

"One spray of this and all the ladies will be hanging off you no doubt! But not only that, if you buy one bottle of _Draco_ today you'll get another _free_!" She started spraying him here and there, the strong annoying scent filling his nostrils.

'I don't know what I'm gonna do with _one_ bottle let alone _two_!' Gray thought to himself, regretting getting himself involved in this.

"Look lady, I don't need it." He tried to say.

"Of course you do! _Draco_ is one hundred percent unisex! The fragrance for all! Draco's special formula is guaranteed to get you the best results!"

'Best results for _what_?' Gray shouted to himself. Fed up, he finally gave in. "Okay! Okay! I'll buy your stupid perfume! How much is it?"

"Pleasure doing business with you!" The annoying fat woman shouted to him as he ran away holding 2 boxes of _Draco_. He sped into an alley and threw the two boxes into a trash can.

"Finally...!" He sighed. 'Jeezuz, that freakin woman sprayed me so much that I think she used a whole bottle!' He tried to wipe some of the fragrance off his arms and torso but it wasn't working. With a sigh, he decided to head back to the guild.

*...*

Natsu was sitting at the bar, with a pissed off look on his face.

"What's wrong Natsu? You look a little off." Lucy said as she sat down on the stool next to him. Mirajane also made her way over, to inspect the angry Fire Mage.

"It's Gray." Natsu said bluntly. "Every time he's near me I feel weird. I don't get as pissed off at him as a used to. Maybe he's finally starting to not be such a droopy-eyed jerk."

"Gray?" Lucy and Mirajane asked in unison, before glancing at each other with an evil grin. Their womanly instincts were telling them it was something else that had Natsu acting so strange around Gray.

"Just how exactly does he make you feel?" Mirajane asked, as if she was his councillor.

"Well...I don't know really. Every time he fights me, I feel bad. As if I shouldn't be fighting him or some reason. And whenever he gets too close to me, my heart races and I don't know why."

Lucy and Mirajane's grins became wider and wider with every word he spoke. They kept glancing at each other, as if they were both thinking the same thing.

"Haaaah." Natsu sighed. "What if someone cast some weird spell on me or something?"

"Hmmm...I don't know." Lucy said. "But maybe it would help if you told him about these feelings." She said, trying to hide her grin.

"Do you think that would help?" Natsu, being as dense as he was, seriously didn't know whether it would or not. He was relying solely on Lucy and Mirajane's advice, which wasn't a good idea.

"Definitely!" Mirajane added. "If you tell him, it'll get it off your chest, and everything will go back to how it was before."

"Really? It will? Good! Cos right now that's all I want!" He stood up, and held his fist up high. "Okay, as soon as Gray gets back, I'm gonna march right up to him and tell him how I feel!" He said that last phrase especially loud. And, being Natsu, said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Everyone who heard him looked at him funny, while Lucy and Mirajane couldn't hold back a giggle.

At that moment, Natsu smelled Gray's familiar minty scent getting closer to the guild. He turned just as the doors opened.

"Gray!" He shouted over to him with a determined look. But all of a sudden, his eyes widened as he noticed another smell mixed in with Gray's icy scent. It was quite easily the strangest thing Natsu had ever smelled. And he couldn't help but breathe in large gasps of it, as if it were a drug. The more he smelled, the more heat he felt radiating from his body.

"Hey Gray! What's up with that smell?" Macao shouted at him. It appeared Natsu wasn't the only one who noticed it, but he was the only one who liked it.

"Ah, some annoying sales woman sprayed me with her perfume." He stated lazily. Gray looked over at Natsu, and noticed him standing rigidly. "Hey hot head! Ya wanna continue where we left off?"

"Gray..." Natsu muttered, his eyes still wide.

"Huh? What's up? Is this smell annoying you? Well good!" But Gray stopped with the jokes as he noticed Natsu still wasn't moving.

Then Wendy and Charle came from upstairs. "Hey everyone! We're back from—" She began, but broke off as she too, became rigid like Natsu after smelling Gray's strange scent. Then, to everyone's horror, she started stalking towards Gray like a zombie, her arms swaying in front of her.

"Ahh...Wendy, are you okay?" He asked, right before there was a huge crash and Gazille slammed through a wall that separated the drinking hall from the upstairs chambers. The metal-eater landed on his feet just in front of Gray, and stared up at him with an evil looking glare.

"Gazille? Wendy? Natsu? What up with you guys?" Gray questioned, starting to get a bit freaked out, especially with Wendy growing ever closer, and Gazille looking at him with what appeared to be...lust?

"Not good..." Natsu mumbled. As he did, Wendy suddenly lunged forward, her arms outstretched. Gray dodged just in time, only to have a huge iron pole slam him to the ground, pinning him down.

"Gazille! Wendy! What's wrong with you two?" Everyone shouted as they stood to try and help the poor ice mage. But they weren't fast enough.

"Not good!" Natsu shouted and lunged forward. Gazille was already falling towards Gray. But just as he was about to hit, Natsu appeared and kicked Gazille away. He crashed into a wall.

"Natsu! What is—" Gray stopped as he noticed Natsu panting and sweating, as if he'd just run a marathon. He also noticed something else.

'He's...blushing?' True enough, Natsu's cheeks and nose where pinker than his hair. He moved just in time to protect Gray from the attacking Wendy. He pushed her away, before turning to Gray.

"I can't fight both of them...! Not like this..!" He stuttered between pants. "We've gotta go! Now!"

"Wha—" Gray couldn't finish as Natsu grabbed his hand and pounded out of the guild, leaving everyone bewildered. Except Gazille and Wendy, who stood up like ghosts, and made chase.

*...*

Natsu and Gray kept running further and further away from the guild. They ran through the town, dodging through the people, then into a forest out the outskirts. And all the while Natsu never let go of Gray's hand. It was only when they were at least 4 kilometres away from the guild that Natsu finally let go and they both collapsed to the ground, huffing and puffing.

"Now will you tell me what the fuck is going on?" Gray shouted, between gasps. Natsu sat up against a tree trunk, his face still red.

"I...don't know myself. All I know is that you smell really, really strange, Gray." He said, emphasis on the really's.

"I smell strange? Oh right. Dragon slayers have a much better sense of smell than normal humans. That sort of explains Wendy and Gazille. But why...THE PERFUME!" He shouted, more to himself than Natsu. "That damn perfume that woman sprayed on me! It must have something in it that makes Dragon slayers become violent or something! Natsu! We've gotta go back to—" His eyes widened as he noticed Natsu had fallen to the ground, breathing hard. He ran over quickly.

"Natsu! What's wrong?" He asked, trying to help the fire mage up.

"Get away from me Gray!" Natsu shouted out of nowhere, making the ice mage draw back his hands.

"Don't come any closer! I'm holding myself back as much as I can..." Natsu's voice was no more than a whisper.

"I-it's affecting you too?" He stuttered.

"Gray, just run. Get away from me before I hurt you." He whispered in a serious tone that Gray had never heard from Natsu before.

"Okay. I'll go back to town and find out what was in that perfume. Maybe they can make come kind of counter for it." He said, standing up. Then suddenly Natsu grabbed onto the hem of his pants. There was a brief moment where Gray just stood there, unaware of what he should do. Before Natsu finally let go.

"Sorry. Hurry and go." With that, Gray made for the town. Natsu tried to stand up without allowing his body to scream after Gray and push him to the ground. If that happened Natsu had no idea what he might do to Gray. Suddenly Gazille and Wendy appeared through the bushes, that same evil zombified look in their eye. Natsu smiled and stood between them and Gray.

*...*

It didn't take long for Gray to finally reach the alley where the trash can stood that held the two perfume boxes he had unwillingly purchased. He pounded up to it and threw his arm in deep, looking for the familiar rectangular prism. He finally found it, and pulled in out.

He scanned the sides of the box. There were many warnings on it, and Gray read all of them.

_WARNING! STORE IN A COLD, DRY PLACE, KEEP AWAY FROM HOT WATER, ONLY LASTS FOR EXACTLY 24 HOURS_

He got fed up and skipped to the bottom of the warning paragraph. Finding nothing, he was about to give up, when one particular sentence caught his eye...

_MAY CONTAIN TRACES OF DRAGON PHEROMONES_

He dropped the box, his hands shaking. 'Fucking dragon pheromones?' He thought in his head. 'So...all that time, Gazille and Wendy wanted to...Natsu was holding back from...!' The pieces all fit themselves together. Gray's whole body started shaking. He ran straight to his house, locked all the doors and windows, closed all the curtains, and tried to plug up every hole that could allow his smell to escape from his house.

"Damn it! Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" He shouted to no-one. He wondered into the living room and slumped down on the couch.

'That box said it lasts for exactly 24 hours. That means all I have to do is survive until noon tomorrow.' He thought to himself as the dark silence of his empty house closed in on him.

'Survive...' Gray's thoughts continued to pester him. 'What does survive mean...in this situation?' He began to think about what would've happened to him if Natsu hadn't been able to hold himself back. And, to his surprise, he didn't shudder or clear the thoughts from his head. He kept thinking about it, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

*...*

Gray woke the next morning (or what was left of the morning) to a huge crash. He looked up from his spot on the couch to see Natsu who had just torn down his front door. Panic overwhelmed him as he saw it was still only 11:50 on the clock. Natsu, who was covered in scrapes and bruises, stumbled inside towards Gray, who was backing away to the wall.

"Natsu...!" Was all Gray could say as said fire mage moved closer and closer. Soon Gray was backed up against the wall. He was thinking about running through the door to his right and jumping through his bedroom window. But as he thought about it, something else occurred to him.

'Why aren't I fighting back? I normally would, but for some reason, my body won't move!' He thought frantically.

"I managed to knock Wendy and Gazille unconscious, but it sure was hard. They just wouldn't go down." Natsu muttered under his breath. His eyes were shadowed, so Gray couldn't tell if Natsu was in control or not. But judging by the way he was stumbling forward, He guessed the answer was not in control.

"Natsu, it's 11:50! Just hold on for 10 more minutes!" Gray pleaded, continually asking himself why he couldn't just kill the bastard.

"I can't Gray. I'm trying, but my body won't listen to me anymore. I'm at my limit." Natsu mumbled, just loud enough for Gray to hear.

Just before Natsu reached Gray at the back wall, Gray dashed into his bedroom and made for the window. But before he could Natsu caught him, and slammed him against the wall, his left hand on the wall to the left of Gray's head, so he couldn't escape. Gray felt his face grow hot from Natsu being this close to him. He noticed that Natsu too, was still blushing deeply, and panting. And the more he looked at him, the cuter he looked.

Gray let out a quick chuckle. Natsu stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just can't believe that I'm only realising now, after all this time." Gray muttered.

"Realising what?" Natsu's voice was muffled as he had moved to the nape of Gray's neck, grazing the icy skin with his hot breath.

"That I'm gay." Gray said bluntly. Natsu eyes shot a glance at his. He seemed to take what he had said as an invitation because at that moment, he slammed his lips into the ice mages. Gray let out a surprised moan. Natsu licked Gray's bottom lip, asking for entrance. So Gray reluctantly obliged, and fought Natsu for dominance. While Natsu explored Gray, he moved his hands away from the wall to Gray's well-toned chest, caressing his skin. Gray felt himself melting wherever Natsu touched. His skin was supremely hot, just like a fire dragon slayers should be. Against his ice-cold skin, Natsu was as over-powering as the sun. Gray gave up and let Natsu take the lead. This made the pink head smile. Gray broke away from him for air, but nearly as soon as he had, Natsu was on him again, taking his mouth captive. Gray moaned loudly, as Natsu became even more rabid. (If that was possible) He moved once again to the nape of Gray's neck. The Ice mage winced as he felt Natsu's sharp fangs grazing his delicate skin. He continued to moan and Natsu planted hickeys all the way down his neck and onto his collarbone, all the while caressing his sides.

Gray reached out and grabbed onto Natsu's dragon-skin scarf, and pulled it away from his neck. Gray was surprised, that the object that Natsu treasured more than anything in the world, was now lying discarded on the floor, and Natsu didn't care. He only cared about the cute groans that Gray kept making. With each one he heard, he got more and more fired up. He moved back to Gray's lips, as Gray continued to complain about it through his moans.

Gray could've sworn that they were on the floor making out for hours, since that's what it felt like. But in reality it was probably only about 6 or 7 minutes, because at that moment, the clock struck 12. Natsu eye's shot open, and he threw himself back from Gray with all his available force, leaving Gray on the floor.

"G-Gray! I'm sorry, I-I...I couldn't control...!" Natsu mumbled a million apologies in a space of 1 second. But to his unexpectance, the next second Gray had pushed him back down, pinned his wrists with his hands and continued kissing him passionately as if nothing had happened. Natsu squeaked in surprised.

Gray smiled. Now with the tables turned, he could get revenge on the fire mage. He held nothing back and went straight for the nape of the blushing Natsu's neck, and did the same as Natsu had done to him, creating red marks trailing down to his collarbone.

"G-Gray...Wait..." Natsu mumbled, to no avail. Nothing was going to stop Gray now. He began the task of removing Natsu's shirt, kissing his torso as he went. It was about half done when everything came to a sudden and rather annoying halt.

"Gray! Gray are you in here? It's Lucy!"

Gray and Natsu looked up, after hearing Lucy calling from the living room. She had been searching for Gray to see if he was okay after the strange attack from two of Fairy Tail's dragon-slayers. And after seeing his broken door, had come to investigate his household. At the worst time imaginable. Just as she was about to enter, Gray and Natsu shot away from each other, one standing at one end of the room and the other at the other. Lucy stepped in and spotted Gray first.

"Gray! I've been looking all over for you! Are you oka-" But she stopped after noticing Natsu. She observed the current position of the two boys and their surroundings, and spotted the discarded dragon-skin scarf on the floor, when she instantly understood the situation she had just interrupted.

"Oh! I just remembered that thing that I have to do! I'll catch you two later Kay?" Without saying anything more, she backed away from the room, turned and pretended to leave, before hiding next to the door frame.

Gray and Natsu, being very dense, had believed her fake exiting of the house and decided to continue, with Lucy watching the entire time.

*...*

After the events of that day, Gray and Natsu started a cute relationship, Gazille became emo and tried to kill himself every second day, and Lucy took up yaoi writing, and became the most famous yaoi writer in all of Magnolia, with Wendy reading every one of her stories and becoming her anonymous number one fan.

**Author note: Thankyou so much for reading! i had alot of fun writing this! BTW, i have something for you. Go back to the part where Gray is like, "It's 11:50 Natsu! just hold on for 10 more minutes!" Then i want you to imagine Natsu saying: "I cannot do it captain! i don't have the power!" In a scottish accent. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAR TREK FTW! sorry it's an inside joke. BUT IT'S HILARIOUS! please Review!**


End file.
